Neglected Child
by MaelstromGeode
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the younger brother of Arashi Uzumaki-Namikaze the Jinchuuriki of Nine ruto grew up in the shadow of his older twin brother,he wanted nothing but the acknowledgement from his parents. Sadly his parents were to focused on his dear brother to notice their youngest son.What will Naruto do?
1. Chapter 1: Plan

"Speaking" - Speaking  
**"Jutsu" **\- Jutsu  
_'Thinking' - _Thinking  
**'Kurama Speaking' **-Kurama Speaking  
'_**Kurama Thinking' **_-Kurama Thinking

* * *

A young blonde haired boy ran to his parents grinning from ear to ear as he held a sheet of paper in his hands "Kaa-san!Tou-san! Look at what I draw" he happily showed his drawing to the two adults in front of him.

Without giving a single glance towards the boy the woman with long and beautiful red hair spoke up "Thats lovely Naruto,okay Arashi dear you remember what I showed you correct?" said boy with hair the same color as his mother nods as he looked up towards his mother.

"Good now I want you to repeat it"

Arashi starts repeating the handseals that his mom showed before yelling "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" then he expel fire from his mouth,Naruto stared at his brother in amazement.

"Woah!Kaa-san can you teach me that too?" Naruto asks his mother who only replied with a "Maybe next time Naruto" the young blonde boy frowned and looked at the older male that has the same blonde hair.

The look Naruto gave the man did not go unnoticed "Naruto,you heard your mom we'll teach you when you're ready now go to your room"Naruto frowned once again before turning around as he walked back inside the house and to his room.

* * *

Arashi watched his brother walked back in the house frowning he looked at his parents "Kaa-san Tou-san why can't Naruto join?"He asked.

"Arashi dear how many times did we tell you that Naruto is not ready he's only 5 years old." Kushina answered the boy's question.

The red haired boy tilted his head "But Naruto and I are the same age, why do I get to train but he can't?"a frown was visible on his face.

As much as the boy loved the attention given to him he can't help but feel like his parents favored him more than his younger twin brother, it was because of the tailed beast sealed in him thats why he was favored by his parents.

"Because you'll need to learn how to protect yourself in case someone tried to take you away and use you as a weapon." Minato answered.

Minato looked at his son for a moment then decided to speak up trying to change the subject "Well how about we rest for a while" Kushina looked at her husband and nodded in agreement, Arashi let out a sigh before nodding

"Hai.."

* * *

Back inside the house Naruto sat on his bed hugging a pillow "Why.. why do they always treat me like I don't exist"The young boy hugged the pillow tighter.

_'They love Arashi more than me..what am I thinking they probably don't even love me!Its always Arashi! I love him and all but it's just..UNFAIR!' _Naruto sobbed into the pillow as it gets soaked by his tears.

_'Do they even care about me..?'_ Naruto thought letting out sigh he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice _**'Well there's only one way to find out kit'**_ his eyes widen as he looked around alarmed.

Naruto gathered up the courage to speak up"W-who's there?"shaking from fear as he scan his room for any signs of an intruder.

_'I'm inside your mind kit'_ it took a few seconds for Naruto to process what the voice just said "Excuse me,inside my mind!?But how?Who are you?"Naruto yelled out in disbelief.

_**'Naruto calm down I'll explain everything to you soon but for now calm down kit'**_ The voice in his head said,Naruto decided to listen to the voice and calmed starts flooding in Naruto's mind mainly asking who this voice belong to.

The boy opened his mouth and spoke quietly "Okay I'm calm so can you show yourself and tell me who you are?" all he got was silence _'Did I just imagine that voice or something?!'_ Naruto thought as he closes his eyes his brow twitching in annoyance.

Opening his eyes he yelled "Where are yo-" he stopped noticing that he was no longer in his room but in a sewer like dungeon,and right in front of him stood the almighty nine tailed beast that attacked Konoha 5 years ago.

Naruto dropped on his knees as he stared the Kyuubi in awe, confusion and fear "Kyuubi.. but how?I thought Sandaime Hokage sealed you in Arashi nii-san!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the nine tailed fox.

**"Like I said calm down and I'll explain everything if you don't I might as well kill you right here right now"**Kyuubi threatened the child in front of him.

With that Naruto immediately shut his mouth as his lips formed into a pout "Hmpf..just explain to me why your here and where we are"Naruto simply asked.

**"Well firstly we're in your mind" **The Kyuubi answered earning a questioning look from the boy.

Naruto spoke up with a tint of confusion and disbelief present in his voice "My mind but this place is a dump!" he exclaimed.

Kyuubi stared at the child his eye twitching **"Why yes this is your mind after all" **The fox couldn't help but laugh at the reaction from the blonde haired boy.

"Nani!?What do you mean by that are you saying I'm dumb?!" He pointed at Kyuubi accusingly.

Kyuubi let out a short chuckle **"Okay how about I explain everything to you? Firstly I was sealed into your brother and YOU, though no one else knew I was also sealed inside of you"** Kyuubi explained emphasizing on the word 'You'.

Naruto looked at the fox in front of him"Wait but how does that happen Kyuubi?I mean how do you get sealed into two containers?" Naruto questioned.

**"The old man sealed my yang half in your brother while he sealed my yin half in you" **Kyuubi explained once again to the curious child.

_**'For a five year old this brat is smart'**_ Kyuubi thought.

The child nods understanding "So Kyuubi what did you mean by.. there's only one way?"he looked at the kyuubi.

**"Kit I myself hate the way your parents treat you..and when you asked if they even cared about you I only had one thought in mind," **Kyuubi looked at the blonde haired child then continued, **"Run away,if they truly care about your being they would send anbu after you."**

Naruto frowned at the thought "But I'm only 5 years old I can't survive in the wilderness I was never taught how"he told the fox still frowning.

**"I never said I wouldn't help you survive in the wild."**

Naruto's eyes widened "So your going to help me?"The nine tailed fox just nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but smile "Thanks Kyuubi.."

**"Kurama,kit-"**Naruto looked at him **"Call me Kurama"**

Grinning he thanked Kurama "Thanks again Kurama"he closed his eyes.

Once he opened them he saw himself back inside his room, looking out the window it was already dark.

Thinking about what Kurama just suggested he sighed.

"Look's like I'll be doing that then"

* * *

Thats all for now I don't really think that someone will read this story considering the Naruto series is already finished continued by the Boruto series. Anyways leave a vote or a comment to let me know that someone is reading this.


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere the Wind Takes You

"Speaking" - Someone Speaking  
_'Thinking' - _Someone Thinking  
**"Kurama/Jutsu" - **Kurama or Other Bijuu's Speaking/Jutsu  
_**'Kurama Thinking'**_ \- When Kurama is thinking

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Anywhere the Wind Takes You

**5 years old**

After Naruto finished eating dinner he ran back up the stairs into his room,getting his stuff ready he sealed the things he needed in a may not know much ninjutsus but he sure knew a lot about fuinjutsu from reading the scrolls inside his father's office, _'Kurama I'm finished packing my things,' _Naruto told Kurama.

**"Good now go to the Namikaze library and take some scrolls with you" **Kurama told him.

Naruto tilted his head _'Isn't that stealing..?' _Naruto answered earning a chuckle from Kurama **"You are a Namikaze so it won't be considered..stealing" **the nine tailed fox smirked.

_'Well yeah but still!What if they find out that it was me all along and they hate me even more!' _Naruto complained to the fox **"Then how about we stage a kidnapping?" **Kurama suggested to the boy _'Kidnapping?Like a child is..napping?'_ Naruto thought as Kurama shook his head in disbelief **_'I take back what I thought earlier about this kid'_ **Kurama thought to himself.

Sighing Kurama opened his mouth and started explaining to the 5 year old **"Kidnapping kit its an action that involves abducting someone and holding the captive for who knows long" **It took Naruto a few moments before finally understanding _'You could've just told me that instead!'_ Naruto crossed his arms pouting.

Kurama rolled his eyes **"Tch just hurry up and start setting everything up." **he said.

"Alright alright jeez damn fox" Naruto grumbled under his breath before looking at the wall clock '9:13' sighing he starts messing his room up,after a few minutes he smirked "There now lets get those scrolls" with that said he slowly opened the door making sure not to make any noise.

He scanned the hallway first before stepping out of his room_ 'Good, everyone's asleep'_ he thought to himself as he starts sneaking around heading to the the the door to the library he stopped for a moment to think _'Should I really be doing this..?' _he thought.

Naruto closed his eyes before opening them once again scanning the shelves for any good scrolls"Hiraishin and Rasengan..I am so gonna take this!"he whispered to himself as he grabbed the two scrolls before taking a few more stuffing them in his at all the scrolls that filled up his bag he grinned _'Are these enough Kurama?'_ he asked Kurama who in return replied with a **"Yes thats good enough now go!"**

Pouting he zipped his bag close slinging it over his shoulder before leaving the library going back to his room,he opened the window "So you want me to jump down from here?"He quietly asked.

**"Mhm,don't tell me your scared kit" **Kurama teased as he smirked.

His eye twitches in annoyance _'Oy!Who said I'm scared damn fox!'_ with that he lept out of the window landing on the ground gracefully,before taking off as he headed to the gates "Where to next Kurama?" Naruto questioned,after a few seconds of silence Kurama finally answered **"Go anywhere the wind takes you kit," **Naruto grinned.

"Tch,whatever you say Kurama"He arrived at the gates only to notice the chuunins guarding the gate asleep.

He facepalmed "What's with the security in this village.." sighing he quietly sneaked out of the gates with none of the guards noticing,once he's out he immediately leapt up to a tree branch as he starts hopping from one branch to sure he was far away from the village he stopped for a while "Where should I go.." he mumbled to himself.

Shutting his eyes he starts thinking 'I certainly can't go to Kumogakure nor Iwagakure' he bit his bottom lip opening his eyes scanning the whole forest area.

"Hey Kurama,how about Sunagakure?" Naruto asked once again for Kurama's opinion.

**"Well sure why not?" **Kurama simply replied.

Naruto cheered "Yatta!" meanwhile inside of the seal Kurama rolled his eyes at his container's attitude **"Oy Naruto were losing track hurry so we can arrived there early" **with that Naruto snapped out of it _'Oh right' _he went back to hopping from one branch to another.

* * *

Naruto continued walking as he head to the Village Hidden in the Sand,though he's been traveling non stop without rest or this Kurama spoke **"Naruto stop for a while and rest,you did pack some food with you right?"** he asked the tired and hungry boy.

Naruto ran in a cave he found once his in,he sat down on the cold floor putting his bag on the ground next to him "Mhm I did,I sealed it inside one of the scrolls" opening the bag Naruto took out said scroll opening it as he settled it on the ground.

He formed a handseal with his hand before muttering out "Kai!" with that a pair of chopsticks, stacks of cup ramen appears and a kettle filled with boiling one cup of instant ramen he poured hot water in, after doing it he sealed the rest of the instant ramen and kettle back in the scroll.

Kurama's eye twitches **"Ramen..out of all food you just bought ramen"** he stated.

"In my defence Ramen was the only thing I could find in the kitchen and I only know how to cook Instant Ramen" The boy crossed his arms pouting.

**"Well kit you need to eat food other than Ramen so you'll need to learn how to cook if you want to survive" **The fox protested.

Naruto just pouted before grabbing a scroll from his bag opening it as he starts to read whats inside the scroll.

Kurama starts thinking **"Hm Naruto, did your father or mother teach you anything?"** he asked.

He nodded "Mhm it was only one technique though,its called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** that was the first and last thing I remember them teaching me," he explained.

Understanding Kurama nodded** "Is that so,there are many uses for that jutsu.. did you pack any weapons?Kunai,Shuriken,anything?"** he questioned again.

"Yeah I did, if I didn't then how would I survive in the forest?" Naruto stated "I may be a 5 year old but I'm not that dumb" he then added.

**"Woah kit I never said your dumb"** Kurama retorted.

Naruto let out a sigh "Gomene Kurama,I get angry when I'm hungry"on cue his stomach starts to grumble as he stared at the cup of instant Ramen Kurama just shook his head,after three minutes he picked up the cup and chopsticks as he starts eating 'Mhm~delicious!' he happily ate.

Not even a minute passed he finishes "Ahh that was delicious!" he happily said **"Kit how about you rest for a while before we continue traveling" **Kurama suggested to the kid **"Your still a 5 year old after all you'll need rest"** he added,though without complaining he grabbed a blanket from his bag before laying down on the ground covering himself with the blanket.

**"Rest well kit"**

* * *

**Back in Konohagakure**

Arashi walked around the Namikaze compound looking for Naruto "Where is he?" he asked himself "Maybe I should go check his room" running to the room of his brother,he opened the door looking inside he gasps seeing the a second thought he took off looking for his parents "Tou-san!Kaa-san!" he yelled as he entered the kitchen.

Minato and Kushina looked at him worryingly "Sochi-kun is there something wrong?" Kushina asked him with a worried look on her face,Arashi frantically nodded "Naruto's gone!I looked everywhere for him I went to his room only to find it in a mess" he shouted.

They looked at each other then at him "Now now Arashi he might just be hiding somewhere" Minato smiled reassuringly "You know how he is Arashi" Kushina added but Arashi was not buying it.

"Tou-san!Kaa-san!It's already noon I..WE haven't seen him since morning!Please you have to send ANBU after him dad!Who know what could happen to him,he doesn't know how to defend himself because he was never taught how to!" He snapped at them.

Minato sighs "Okay I'll send them after him but, you do not have the right to raise your voice against your parents! Understood?"he lectured him.

Clenching his fist he looked away"Hai.."turning around he ran straight out of the door,he continued running around the village looking around for a certain blonde haired was so focused on looking for his dear brother that he didn't notice that there was someone in front of him causing both to fall on the ground.

"Ittai.." Arashi rubbed his head looking at the person he bumped into "Sasuke!Itachi-san!" he yelled out standing up,while Itachi helped Sasuke back onto his feet.

The older boy named Itachi looked at the red haired boy "Why are you in such a hurry Arashi-kun?" he questioned the young boy, "Naruto's gone he wasn't in the compound I was looking for him" Arashi replied to Itachi.

Sasuke looked at Arashi "Nii-san!Lets help Arashi look for Naruto" he look up at his older brother.

Itachi nods understanding "We'll help you look for him Arashi-kun." Itachi told the boy "Arigato Sasuke,Itachi-san" Arashi smiled at them before running off once again,the brothers looked at each other before following the red hair.

Hours passed Naruto was still nowhere to be found,the Fourth Hokage has dispatched a group of ANBU after his youngest son hours ago,but so far there was still no sign of the blonde haired child was getting worried and scared "Tou-san did you find him yet" He asked his father.

"Gomene Arashi but there's no sign of him anywhere" Minato frowned.

Arashi's eyes widen "Don't tell me your..actually giving up on finding him"he looked at Minato,letting out a sigh he replied "Just for now we will get back to looking for him once we hear word from other villages about your brother,for now we will focus on your cannot afford this event to happen again."

"So your just going to let them have your youngest son huh..your just going to let them have Naruto!?"Arashi glared at Minato with hatred present in his eyes "Just because you gave up doesn't mean I will! I'm going to find Naruto and get him back no matter what!"Turning around he head to the door.

Stopping he opened his mouth one again "You succeeded on saving the Village but," he turned his head towards the Fourth Hokage "You failed on protecting your own son Fourth Hokage.." with that he left the Hokage's Office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Thats it for now,also I wanted to thank Animaman for giving me an idea so if your reading this thank you! I'm also happy to know that someone is reading this story. I read stories like these and got inspired to write this story I also got a few ideas from them too!

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **Shadow Clone Technique


End file.
